The Life and Times of a Ninja Insurance Agent
by Illogical Human
Summary: If anyone had asked her what she expected out of life she might have told them a happy marriage, a good job, and maybe a couple of kids. If anyone had told her that she would die at forty in a freak accident she might have believed them. But if that same person had told her that she was unhappy with her life she would have scoffed. Her? Unhappy? She was always happy…..wasn't she?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have not nor will I ever make any kind of anything off of and fanfiction I write and it will never belong to me. More people would have lived if it did. Saki however is mine.

Authors note at end of Chapter.

If anyone had asked her what she expected out of life she might have told them a happy marriage, a good job, and maybe a couple of kids. If anyone had told her that she would die at forty in a freak accident she might have believed them. But if that same person had told her that she was unhappy with her life she would have scoffed. Her? Unhappy?

She was always happy…..wasn't she?

…..

Nothing could have prepared Emma for the shit show that was to become her life. She had been a good person. Always paid her bills on time, never ruffled any feathers, and called her mother every day. So why in the seven hells was she sitting across from a desk from Konoha's Green Beast as he waxed poetic about youth and how he didn't need life insurance because you can't kill the spirit of youth?

"Maito-san, ple-"

"The beauty of the lily is never forgotten even in the coldest of winters!"

"But Maito-san you are not a lily. You are the Green Beast and a shinobi. You have chosen a very dangerous lifestyle. I understand that you live on the power of youth but what about the village?"

Finally I had his attention. "The village? How would insurance help the village?

"For now let's forget the life insurance, it's really only applicable to shinobi with families that need supporting in the event of a death. What about disability insurance? You're a Jonin of the village and that puts you in high risk situations. While we are all confident in your abilities as a ninja and protector of this village, what if something were to happen? Who would be responsible?"

After a few minutes of silence his eyes traveled to my arm. Or rather the missing left arm. After a stint as a Chunin, a mission gone badly had left me a cripple unable to earn my own income as the ninja I had been. In my desperation I pulled some of the training I had from my previous life.

I had been many things in my past life. I had interned at a huge banking and loan in college as well as a law firm before going on to start my own insurance firm that specialized in life and disability insurance. It was something I knew and something the village lacked, and having a law degree and a business degree from a past life, a need I could provide. So I did.

I took the idea directly to the Hokage. At a time when the village was doing poorly anything that could help was pushed through. And while a war was not an ideal time for an insurance business of all things it thrived. I had civilians taking out policies as well as shinobi.

"Maito-san, in the event that you are hospitalized the village covers the cost as they always have. But what if you are sent home unable to take missions and your savings run out? Disability insurance is a safety net in place that can help you. It can connect you to job opportunities still available for someone unable to perform in their top form like they are used to. Or at home medical care in the event of an overcrowded hospital, or if you just want to go home, special home nurses can come to you. But these are all special services that are only available to those willing to pay for them. With this insurance you can opt into different care plans that would otherwise be unavailable."

"I'm not saying that you will ever need it. But it's better to have something and not need it then to need it and not have it. Don't you think?"

A few more minutes of an intense stare and Maito's face broke into a smile, rainbows and all. "I think I will take you up on the offer. The village should not be held responsible in the event of a mistake! I will strive every day for the perfection I lack"

"Wonderful! Now if you could jus-"

"I must show the village my devotion by running five hundred laps around the village walls! On my thumbs!"

With a shout and a bang he vanished from my office. Policy papers still in my hands…unsigned…

Sighing, I placed to papers back in the folder marked for him. I would have to get a genin team to deliver them later and make sure they got signed. Jonin always confused me. I was almost glad I never made it that far.

…..

Two policy claims and a civilian dispute later I was free to go. Everything packed neatly in the briefcase as I locked the door and set the traps behind me. While no longer active I was still a ninja and some things you never let go of, like protecting your assets.

The sun was just starting to dip behind the tree line making for a perfect setting walking through the market back to my apartment. I stopped at a few venders on the way, greeted a few clients and a few people I had run missions with before my accident.

I suppose you might be wondering exactly what happened or how I even ended up being a ninja in the first place. It's very simple really. I was born a little over thirty years ago as Ishida Saki to a Chunin couple at the height of the second war. Now normally this would not be cause for excitement, but this was not my first turn around the block so to speak.

I had died in a freak accident after being hit by a train of all things. I was forty and unattached with a successful business. While I regretted dying young, because forty is still young dang it no matter how long people are expected to live now, I didn't regret this new beginning.

Sure my options might be a little limited but I could choose whatever I wanted. And I chose to be a ninja. Officially I was in Research and Development, unofficially Infiltration and Sabotage, but I enjoyed field work as well. And during the third war everyone was pulled. My time as a genin was not all that extraordinary. I was on a team with two Nara's, twins in fact, Daen and Maen Nara. Because who else would they put with the strange book smart kid other than a pair of Nara's? We were mostly an intelligence gathering team. Never saw much front line action which I was thankful for. We were very young after all, older than the Hokage's youngest sons generation, but not by much.

We were all field promoted to Chunin after we proved we could handle combat. We had an infiltration mission. Get in, get out with the information, don't die and don't get caught. It was simple enough, except we were betrayed.

A spy had tipped them off we were coming. We got in easy enough and got ambushed almost immediately after acquiring our target information. Wearing non-descript uniforms and no village markings we had to use our intelligence to get out without incriminating Konoha. That meant no shadow jutsu for my Nara team mates and no fire jutsu for me. We made it out, Maen-kun with a new facial scar and me with a much shorter haircut, but we were successful.

After that we got pulled for increasingly difficult missions. The war drug on what seemed like forever and we were the perfect team. The last mission we ran would be the one to try us the hardest. I think on some level the boys still blame themselves. But I would not change what I did. Another ambushed mission against skilled doton and sword users, we were outclassed. I took a direct hit and lost my arm, but it saved their lives and gave us enough time to escape.

I was commended for my actions and then benched. I could have taken a ninja desk job and did for a while but I was not thriving like I was used to. I could not do anything I deemed useful. So I pulled from the dredges of my past life, the one I had almost forgotten, and started my own business.

The Hokage loved the idea and the village gave me my kick start loan to get off the ground. Almost immediately all ninjas with family's signed up. If they died in the field the village would take care of any funeral arrangements as they always had for non-clan ninja, but now those ninjas had insurance policies, something that the family would get after being left behind, at least until they could get their feet back under them.

I wrote out over a thousand policies just within the first month and had to honor at least a hundred. I almost pulled out after having to pay out so much in just that first moth, but seeing the relief on the faces of the surviving family members was what kept me going. They knew that even though their breadwinner was gone, everything was going to be okay. They had enough to get them through the next few months while they grieved and found some other support system.

My next largest test was the Kyubi attack. My office was destroyed. It took months before I could get anything sorted out enough to start paying out. Almost a year after the attack I was able to pay out the last of the claims. The village rebuilt and began to recover again leaving us as we are now. Almost twelve years later.

…..

After finally making it home I settled in with some tea while dinner simmered on the stove. The boys were coming by later. They came every week missions permitting. Most times I would cook and they would bring dessert and clean up. They knew I favored the mochi from that one stand next to the ramen shop.

I had to review a few policies that needed updating before they showed up though. One in particular that the fourth Hokage had filed with me many years ago and the third was helping me to pay out. One Uzumaki Naruto, a secret I was sworn into the day after the Kyubi attack. I had been watching over this kid from afar for a long time. The money would go to the third each month for him to give to Naruto. I was not allowed any direct contact in regards to the policy.

That did not however mean I couldn't keep an eye on him from a distance. He really was the worst behaved little boy I had ever met, but he had good enough reasons. I didn't see a reason to reprimand him, most of the shop keepers got what they deserved.

I mostly ran interference for the brat. If I saw him I would distract the shopkeepers long enough for the kid to set up his stunts and then interfere so he could get away again. As he got older I didn't need to step in as much, he was getting good enough to not get caught, a good trait for a shinobi.

Now, however, the boy was slated to graduate, within the next year in fact. That meant his policies were going to have to change. He was going to be partially read in so to speak. Becoming a Genin means that he would legally be an adult, a tiny adult but still an adult. I dreaded the day of his graduation, it meant a huge meeting with the Hokage and the entire counsel as well as whatever sap they suckered into being his Jonin-sensei, poor bastard.

The kid had a huge payout. His dad had been the Hokage and his mother the last of a clan. While they had not been filthy rich they were well off enough Naruto should have never wanted for anything.

Unfortunately that's not how things worked out.

I guess I should have anticipated the backlash when the village found out about what the boy was. But I didn't think that people would be so cruel. Other than infiltrating his apartment and leaving fresh cup ramen and apples I knew he probably wouldn't eat every now and then, there was not much else I could do for him. Being the jinchuriki my hands we completely tied. I know the Anbu looked the other way when I would stop by, for that I was thankful.

…

"Saki-chan!" Looking up I smiled as the boys banged on my door. They knew they could come in but never did unless I didn't answer after the second knock.

"I'm coming!" Opening the door I greeted Maen and Daen with a group hug and grabbed the mochi to take to the kitchen until time to eat. "It's not quite done yet but we can start setting down the plates and cups. How have you guys been? I haven't seen you in a few weeks. Mission go okay?"

Turning back I saw a pair of shifty expressions.

"What? What did you two do?"

...

Authors Note

...

Okay, so I am really just posting this because I'm tired of it sitting on my computer. I'm not a consistent writer and I work a lot. Like A LOT a lot and have kids and stuff so don't expect an update more than once a month. I will be seeing it through because I don't believe in leaving things undone.

Saki is not based off of me other than a few of her personality traits, maybe. Like I really don't have many close friends. Anyways…

Daen and Maen are actually from Naruto. I pulled them off the wiki page and gave them back stories and stuff. They will show up more frequently later on.

I'm taking some liberties with time lines and stuff. I'm going to keep everything close as I can up until a certain point. I am adding a new person to the mix so it's not going to stay totally on point.

I'm undecided on romance. I will touch on the subject but am not committed to it.

Finally, I don't have a beta so all errors are my own. I go through it several times before posting but I am going to miss something. If you see anything while reading please let me know; if I don't know I can't fix it.


	2. Enter the Green Beast

Disclaimer: I have not nor will I ever make any kind of anything off of any fanfiction I write and it will never belong to me.

Authors note at end of Chapter.

Ch. 2

"Daen please tell me what's going on"

"It's nothing bad….not really anyway."

"Please just tell me."

"Well we ran into someone today. A very load someone."

I gave him a questioning look. "A load someone?"

"A load green someone."

"Okay. So what does Maito-san have to do with why you two look guilty?"

"Well he might have been screaming about the pretty insurance girl and her flaming youthful spirit and something about how he wishes to know the delicate flower better. He apparently remembered that we were on a team together. So he waylaid us on our way here."

My eyes got large at the implications. "What did you two do!? He's not HERE is he?" I ran back to the door to look out in the hallway. It was thankfully free of green spandex. Turning back I gave them a mean look. "Please just tell me what happened next so I know if you two are really in trouble or not."

Mean shifted from foot to foot before looking at me. "Well he might be stopping back by your office in the morning to ask you to lunch. But don't worry! We told him you don't go on dates with men if they are wearing spandex. So he should be in something else…maybe…I'm sure he owns other clothes."

"Date? But I don't date anyone. Do the two of you even know the last time I was with someone?"

"That's why we told him to come by."

"Look, guys, I know you mean well and think I'm lonely and all but I'm not. I have the two of you and I visit with my mom every few days and I have my work. I'm okay."

I don't think they believed me. They kept giving each other those looks. Some strange twin thing you swear they picked up from their Yamanaka mother. "Guys please. For once take my word for truth and know that I am fine."

The boys sat me in between them on my couch. "Saki, please understand we only want what's best for you. You really only talk to three people, no your clients don't count, ever since sensei passed you haven't even tried to expand your circle of friends. That's been over six years ago. We are all worried about you, all three of us."

"Three? Have you been visiting my mother again?"

"We visit her every time we come home after a mission. We always have, ever since we became a team." "It's a hard habit to break."

"Anyways, she said she was worried you were making yourself unhappy. Just throwing everything into your business and not living a little. So when Gai-san approached us we took it. Even if it doesn't go anywhere romantically could you at least try to see if you can be friends?"

"You two are terrible you know that? Fine I will tell him we can go have lunch as friends"

"And you promise not to talk about work?"

"Yes! I promise not to talk about work. I'll ask him about training or something. We at least have one armed pushups in common."

"Saki-chan….that was terrible. Please don't tell jokes on your date."

"Shut up."

…

Needless to say when the next morning dawned I was wholly unprepared for what lay ahead. My morning began the same as usual I grabbed my lunch I was not sure I was going to get to eat out of the fridge, gathered my paperwork, and headed out to the office. I stopped at a fruit stall on the way for a few apples and this one fruit from river country that was close to a peach.

My office was the same as I had left it so I left all my stuff on my desk and went out back for my morning warm up and some quick training. Retired or not I was not going to lose what skills I had. After an hour of light physical training and another hour of meditation I was finally ready to open shop.

After unlocking and setting down I had my first client of the day and soon forgot all about my impending lunch of possible doom.

….

When Gai did show up I almost didn't recognize him. I say almost because unless he did some serious trimming there was no mistaking the eyebrows. He was, for the first time I could remember, not wearing spandex. He was still in green but I expected that. Green was the color of choice for most ninja other than the Jonin blue.

"Maito-san? Have you come back to sign your policy? You left without doing so yesterday." I decided to play dumb and see how this would pan out.

Coughing in slight embarrassment he looked me straight in the eye. "While I will gladly sign the papers I have come for something else." For once he was speaking in a tone that was not booming, even if it was still a little louder than necessary.

"Oh? And what would that be? I didn't think you were interested in any of the other policies."

"No. I'm not really here about insurance. Your teammates expressed their worry about you so I was hoping that you would honor me by allowing me to escort you to a friendly lunch to help defeat your unyouthful loneliness!?" He bowed and presented me with an overly large bouquet that I didn't even notice, though I'm not sure where he could have been hiding it. "And if you would, I would like you to call me by my first name so that our friendship may grow in strength!"

So it was true….at least he had listened and not wore spandex, thou I was not at all expecting him to look this good or normal. Now I had to keep my promise and at least try to be nice. "Mai…err…Gai-san." I rose and took the flowers. If you would give me a minute to put these in water I would be glad to join you."

"THANK YOU FOR AGREEING!" Aaaand we were back to the shouting…

….

We garnered more than a few stares on our way to lunch. Gai talked nonstop about training and his genin team and his eternal rival. I thought I briefly saw the rival in question behind an orange book but I was not going to rat him out. We ended up at a nice little Akimichi run stall I knew sold the best dumplings around.

"Gai-san, you said you had students. How long have you been a sensei?"

"Almost a whole year now! My youthful team is doing amazingly well in their training! When Konoha has their next round of exams I feel confident that they will pass with ease!"

My lunch out of the office turned into an afternoon around the village markets comparing weights and an evening on the training grounds trying out our purchases. I had brought up my difficulties with keeping in shape with my job and being limited to one arm. I had not found a good way to defend myself and all of my big jutsu were no longer an option as I had never gotten the hang of one handed seals. The only jutsu I had left were the ones I learned in the academy mostly because I had learned to do them thoughtlessly. I admitted that I had been longing to go on a mission out of the village but was unable to do so.

He jumped on the problem with as much enthusiasm as I expected he would and I ended up having more fun that I thought I would training with Konoha's Green Beast. I was just glad I had no appointments that needed keeping because I ended up staying with Gai until dark, just having fun.

It had been a while since I had laughed that hard….

….

I let Gai walk me back to my apartment after retrieving my files from the office. "Thank you Gai-san. I had fun with you today. Maybe you can come have lunch with me again sometime."

The smile that lights his face was one I had not seen before. It was different from his eye blinding, rainbow filled ones he gave on a daily basis. It was just as sincere though. "I had hoped you would enjoy yourself. Thank you for agreeing. I know most people find me difficult to be around."

"I think people just don't know how to react to you Gai-san. I know I didn't the first time we met." I grinned. "Besides, you made an extra effort today, so how could I say no?"

"Even if we do not get to eat together again I hope you will join me for training sometimes. I believe with the right workout and sparring partner you would be fit for active duty again."

"You're sweet to say so. Will you stop by again soon? I will start working my schedule out so I will have time for some training with you. I honestly could start going to shorter office hours and more by appointment meetings only. I rarely have drop in clients."

"I would be honored! Do you wish me to come here or to your office?"

"Here is fine. Tomorrow is Friday so I usually work from home."

"I shall stop by when the sun is at its peak! I wish you sweet dreams Saki-san!"

With those parting words he swooped in for a bear hug that left me breathless and then vanished from my door. The man really had so sense of personal space.

Once I got inside it took me three cups of tea and a hot bath to recover. Once I stopped moving I realized exactly how much he had been running me around. I guess that's what I got for jumping in feet first to a training schedule with Maito Gai.

Now if I could only last the next few weeks…

…

Author's Note

…

Okay so this is obviously the second chapter. I have one more after this that is already on my computer, I will be revising and posting it in the next couple of days if I get the time. After that it's down to sporadic once a month updates. If I get some time off probably sooner. I go back on my twelve hour shifts tomorrow.

One thing I forgot to mention in the last note about Saki. She has no working knowledge of Naruto. Like at all. She was in her forties when she died and Naruto was after her time, so she really never saw a need to get involved with the main characters. She lived her life in this new world as best as she knew how.

Last but not least. You guys are freaking amazing! I really didn't expect much of a response after posting that first chapter. I hope you all stay with me. I will try not to let anyone down. Please continue to let me know what you all think.


	3. Mission Impossible Begins

Disclaimer: I have not nor will I ever make any kind of anything off of any fanfiction I write and it will never belong to me.

Authors note at end of Chapter.

Ch. 3

The next morning I almost didn't get out of bed. Every muscle was screaming at me. I knew though that the best fix for a sore muscle was heat and light movement. So up I got and into a hot shower.

Breakfast was cereal and fruit like most mornings. I ate while pulling out all my paperwork for the day. I had a lot of reviewing and revising that needed to still be done.

My morning flew by with only a few interruptions. My mother came by for a little while.

My mother was a short women, brown hair and eyes. She retired from shinobi life not long after I was born saying that motherhood suited her much better than ninja life. When I started the academy she began running a little fried dumpling stand to fill in the empty hours. My father had died a year after I graduated, during the third war.

She moved around my small apartment quietly cleaning out my fridge and replacing everything. It was the one thing she would never stop doing. She has an insatiable urge to feed people. I think that's why my team mates still visit her regularly. Free food.

After we chatted for a while she left back to her own home, I knew she was going home to cook. She always took food to her neighbors on Friday nights, an elderly civilian couple that used to watch me before I started the academy.

As mid-day drew closer I went ahead and changed into clothes better suited for training. I knew Gai would never forget his promise to take me out again.

Was it strange that I was excited? I had missed active duty and really wanted to be able to go on a mission again, even a small escort or delivery, anything really.

…..

Some polite knocking and a race around the village later I was back in the training grounds staring down three Genin.

"Hello, my name is Ishida Saki. I haven't been on active duty for a while so please go easy on me."

Bowing I took in everything about them, a hard worker that idolized his sensei, a young girl willing to please and prove herself, and a grumpy branch member with a superiority complex.

I looked back at Gai with a questioning look on my face.

"My youthful students we have a new goal! We must assist our fellow leaf-nin in her quest to return to active duty!"

"For now I will leave you all to self-study followed by a three way spar. I will assist Saki-san in her pursuits until I deem you all ready to help."

That's it….I was dead….was it too late to take out a policy on myself?

…..

Eight painful hours later I drug Gai back to the same dumpling shop we had visited the day before. It was brake time no matter what he said. The girl, Tenten, shot me a grateful look before vanishing along with her team mates, she had to drag Gai's clone along with her.

"Need food. Feel dead." I mumbled expertly to the young lady attempting to take my order. She giggled and wondered off to the kitchen to get my usual order.

As we sat down, me lying out on the table being rude I heard a soft laugh.

Looking up, Gai had this strange soft smile that was out of place on his face.

"You did well today. You should be proud of your hard work."

I smiled back and sat up straighter in the bench. "Thank you for sticking it out with me so far. I know going so slow must be driving you crazy. I had not realized how out of shape I had gotten."

Whatever he was going to say in reply was lost as the girl came back with more dumplings than anyone could eat. Gai ate politely with that strange smile still on his face as I wolfed down calories at an alarming rate.

All in all, today had been a good day.

…..

The next few weeks flew by. I cut my office hours down to mornings only and proceeded to get pounded into the dirt in the afternoons. Gai and I frequented several different places after so I could eat my pain away.

He said I was getting better and had even let me start training with his students. He even requested that I teach them what I could remember from my days as an infiltrator. Something about one upping his eternal rival should he ever pass a team.

Tenten took to my teachings well, the other two? One was too loud and the other refused training so I stuck with the girl. If it helped her kick their butts, all the better.

Gai was teaching me new taijutsu forms that went well with my one armed approach to life. Lots of one armed blocks and leg work. I was slowly getting the hang of it.

Of course if anyone could teach me taijutsu it was going to be a taijutsu master. I just hoped my legs didn't give out before the end.

…..

Winter set in with a fierceness not known to the land of fire. Snow drifted slowly from the dark grey clouds. While it was still too warm to stick it left the roads and training grounds slick with mud and ice.

My training had stepped up and I was able to defend myself well enough that I had accepted my first mission out of the village in many years, a short delivery mission a few towns over. Extremely low risk and only a C rank but I was excited. I was asked though to bring someone else along seeing as it was my first time out of the village in so long.

My first thought went right to my old team mates; we had not run missions together in forever. The thought was nixed almost immediately. While I loved them and was eager to go out with them again I knew they would not let me alone. They tried to baby me too much. Left over guilt I think.

I doubted anyone else would let me run the mission and just sit back and watch no matter how easy the mission was. One armed shinobi and all.

So I ran to find the only one I knew had utter confidence in me besides my mother, Maito Gai.

…..

To say we had become good friends is an understatement. Gai and I had been hanging out for almost eight months now. I considered him to be my best friend.

He was easy enough to find. In the training grounds with his team.

"Saki-san! I did not expect to see you today. From the look on your face something exciting has happened!"

I laughed. "Gai-san I was hoping I could speak to you after training today."

"Of course! I will meet you at the dumpling place after the sun sets."

…

While I figured Gai would agree to go with me I didn't really want his team to go along. For my first mission I needed everything to be as close to perfect as I could get to be allowed solo missions. That did not include Gai's three little balls of sunshine.

…..

Putting on my old uniform had been a challenge. Most of my old stuff no longer fit, prompting a last minute shopping trip. Mother jumped at the opportunity.

"I can't believe you're getting back in the field!" Mother stated cheerfully as she sifted through a bin of marked down fishnet. "I honestly never thought you would. I'm glad for you though. Active duty always suited you better I think."

"It's not much of a mission mom. Just a courier mission, I should only be gone three days." I couldn't find any pants my size.

"Didn't you say someone was going with you?"

"Well yeah. It's more of a trial mission. I've been gone a long time so they can't give me any solo missions unless they are in the village. I asked Gai-San to go with me. AH-HA!" I snatched three pairs of black pants off the rack. "Finally!"

"Gai-San? Really? Doesn't he have students?"

"Yes. They will not be going. Said he found someone else to watch over them for a while. Do you think I should go with short sleeves now or just pin it up?"

"Don't they have anything with only one sleeve? If I had more time I could hem something for you. I'm glad you found someone you can trust. You have so few people. I worry about you."

Looking over my shoulder I saw her clutching a new pair of sandals, studying them intently with a strange gleam in her eyes. "Mom? I'm not really that bad am I?"

"Worse," She laughed softly, "You know you've hardly spoken to more than three people for almost seven years?"

"Has it been that long?"

"You used to be so lively Saki. You were more open in the academy. You made friends easy. Then the third war started, and the tragedy with your sensei, you just began to close off. That's why I'm glad you've let someone in." She looked up at me and smiled "It's like you're getting your hope back"

I pulled her into a swift hug. "I feel like I'm getting my hope back."

….

The next morning came much earlier than it needed to. It was still dark when I made it to the gate, the delivery secured in my thigh pouch and cloak fastened around my neck. Gai was waiting by the checkout desk.

"Good morning Saki-San! Are you ready for a youthful sprint across fire country?"

Laughing I joined him, "Only if you're running with me."

….

Six hours into the run I was thankful for those months of cardio Gai pushed me through, but I still felt like passing out.

"Gai-san I know you wanted to set a fast pace for my benefit but I don't think I can keep up."

"I believe in you Saki-san! Your youthful spirit is strong!"

"Having a youthful spirit and a youthful body are two totally different things and you know it! I'm almost thirty for crying out loud! I have to take five." With that I jumped down out of the trees to the forest floor, Gai not far behind me. Breathing hard I began to do some light stretches to ease the pain in my muscles and keep myself warm for when we started running again. "I really don't see how you can keep up a pace like this Gai-san. My body is screaming."

"Much practice my blossom. You are doing spectacular though; my own students could not keep a pace like this on their first C-rank out of the village."

"Thanks I think?" Smiling I looked back to his grinning face. Once you got used the eyebrows (and the suit) he really was a handsome man. Taking another deep breath I jumped back up into the trees and look down at him. "You ready?" He laughed as he jumped up after me as I took off ahead.

I dearly loved to hear him laugh.

…..

We reached the outskirts of the town and both split to change into civilian clothes just as the sun was beginning to set. We had a day or two in the town depending on if we needed to wait to take anything back with us.

"So our contact is supposed to meet us at the dining area set aside in the inn. I've got a picture here and it says to be discreet with the handover. I think he's part of Jiraiyas network. Are you going to come with or hang back?"

I turned from my scroll and looked up at him. But he wasn't paying me any attention. Instead he was looking at the little town with a frown. "Gai-san?" I swiftly looked back to the buildings. "Did you see something?"

"No…but I thought I felt something, like a chakra signature just brushed over us."

"Could it be our contact? He's supposed to be a sensor and genjustu expert."

"Maybe, we won't know until we find him. I will know if it is the same signature."

With caution we silently walked through the town. There were few shops still open due to the hour and the bars were beginning to open, patrons beginning to file in and laughter tumbling out into the streets.

The lady behind the front desk looked us up and down. "May I help you?"

I grinned, "Yes please, we are here to meet a dear friend. Moshi is his name. He said you would be expecting us?"

I watched as her face did some complicated movements before settling on the fakest smile I had seen since my academy days. "Ah!" She exclaimed way too loud, "Dear Moshi-kun, such a polite young man, always helping out. He did say some friends were coming into town, said you would be staying a couple of nights. Just let me get your room key and I can show you the way."

As she turned away from us I glanced up at Gai out of the corner of me eye as my hand flew through Konoha standard sign about needing to play along for now. It might have been a while since I had been in the field but this lady was beyond textbook fake, the lying was so bad it was almost physically painful. I got a shallow nod before she turned back to us, for now I was lead on this mission.

"Here it is; room 4. I'm sorry we only have the one room available; we are filling up for the festival taking place in a few days. Is that why you have come to visit now?"

"It's part of it. We have not seen our dear friend in some time and all agreed that a festival would be the perfect setting to party. You don't need to worry about one room, after all," I said as I leaned in and wrapped my arm around Gai's waist, "We are here to ask him to come to the wedding."

Gai gave the women one of his megawatt smiles and a thumbs up. "Yes indeed! He is greatly needed as one of the wedding party." Gai's voice boomed around the room causing several people to turn and stare in disbelief. "I will have no other stand with me and will stay as long as it takes to convince him if I must!"

I think the ladies face was frozen as she turned from us and began up the stairs. Behind her we kept making romantic couple noises, talking about who loved who more and how he insisted green must the dominating color scheme in the wedding.

As we drew closer to our room I felt Gai's arm tight around me as he began to tap out a message in my side. The chakra he felt earlier was back.

…..

Author's Note

….

Yay chapter three! And yay for all the lovely follows, favs, and most of all the reviews. I did read them all (I was hiding in the bathroom at work) I work in manufacturing so I can't have my phone out on the production floor and that's how I keep up with my traffic. Anyways….

So Saki is on her first mission and her and Gai are being cute, even if it is for a mission…

There will be fighting eventually but I am crap when it comes to writing stuff like that so it might take a while.

I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!


	4. Mission Failure and a Brief Challenge

Disclaimer: I have not nor will I ever make any kind of anything off of any fanfiction I write and it will never belong to me.

Authors note at end of Chapter.

Ch. 4

As soon as the women had left us in front of the door all hell had broken loose. A multi-layered genjustu rolled over us and took me longer than it should have to break.

When I came to Gai was fending off a ninja with a strange symbol on his headband, a musical note. I had never heard of a village with this symbol.

Finally free I jumped right into the fray.

The ninja was strong for having a short stature, but he was not holding up as well to Gai's fierce attacks and his genjustu didn't seem to working at all. I don't think whoever sent him had expected a Jonin of Gais caliber to be along on this mission, but it was hard to fight in a hallway without destroying everything.

"Give me the intel and I might be persuaded to let you both go!" Gai sent him crashing out the hall window and into the street below as a response.

"We need to get him out of town," I followed Gai through the window. "If you can get him back into the trees the way we came in fifteen minutes I will have the forest trapped, we need to take him alive."

"You can count on me my blossom! I will give the unyouthful scoundrel a good workout."

As civilians ran out of the way I raced back into the trees pulling ninja wire and some tags from my pouch. As soon as this fight was over I was going to get some answers. Why was a ninja from an unidentified village after intel from the leaf, and where was our contact?

…..

True to his word Gai had the sound ninja in the trees and springing my traps left and right before finally getting tangled in a web of wire. Gai was on him and had him knocked out instantly.

Gai got the guy properly tied up and sat against a tree as I secured the surrounding area. He was just beginning to come around as I jumped back out of the trees and approached.

"Now what could you possibly find so interesting in a delivery of a copy of Icha Icha to a border scout?" The look on the captured ninja's bruised face was priceless.

"Ah…what!?" He spluttered a bit more, "No, there is supposed to be important intel destined. Now where is it?"

Laughing I pulled out the 'intel', a brand new copy of Gais eternal rivals favorite book. "No intel, just a book. Now then," I sat cross-legged in the soft dirt and began to weave a genjustu into my voice, "you are going to tell me something, I need to know what a ninja like you is doing in Fire country, and I need to know why you are trying to interfere with an official mission."

The more I spoke the glassier his eyes got. Before he could speak however, the mystery ninja began to scream as if something was burning him.

I jumped away as he began to thrash on the ground. "What the heck!? Gai can you knock him out again?" But it was too late; he fell over face first foaming at the mouth, poisoned. "I don't think it's safe for us here anymore Gai-san, we can comb the surrounding area and the next town over to see if our contact is around. If we can't find him we are going to have to turn in this as mission failure and contact compromised. For now I think we need to find a place to make camp." I sealed the ninja's body in a scroll and leapt into the trees, there had been a good spot a couple miles out of town that would make a good camp.

Gai followed behind silently. This mission was not going well at all.

….

After two days of searching we finally located our contact, dead and hanging from a tree in what looked like spider threads. We quickly cut him down and stored his body before heading back to pack up camp. There was nothing left for us here.

The run home was silent. My first mission in years and it turned out to be a dismal failure. I was going to be stuck back on the bench for a long time.

…

After giving my oral report to the Hokage and turning over the two body scrolls I made my way to my mother's shop, Gai still trailing behind me.

It was still early so the shop was empty when we entered. "I'll be out in a minute!" She called from the back.

"It's just me mom."

After a few minutes of silence she came out with a huge tray of fried dumplings and a pot of tea. "From the tone of you r voice I take it didn't go well. Oh," She looked up at Gai, "I don't think we have been formally introduced. I am Ishida Hana, Saki's mother."

Gai returned her bow. "Maito Gai mam. I have just returned from a mission with your daughter."

"She used to bring her mission partners by when they returned. It used to be those two Nara boys and that Sensei of theirs. The man was so polite, but then he was from a clan so wha…"  
"Mom," I interrupted. If there was one thing I didn't want to talk about it was sensei. "We won't be staying long. I've been away for a while so I'm sure work has piled up at the office and I need to prepare for a meeting with the Hokage about a policy payout. Thank you for the food. I'll come see you again."

I made a hasty retreat out into the street dragging Gai behind me.

"Saki-san, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Gai-san. I really do need to go though, usual time tomorrow?"

"Of course."

I almost didn't hear his reply as I was already turning and heading towards my office. For once I was not looking forward to a meeting with Gai. I knew he had to be disappointed. I had not held up my end of the fight very well and then the prisoner had died before giving up any information. Intel was supposed to be my thing and I had failed.

…..

When I made it to my office my mailbox was full and I had memos for appointment slid under the door. Maybe I should look into a secretary.

I organized my paperwork as tea brewed and prepared to get down to catching up.

Winter was coming to a close and that meant the year's latest graduates.

I hadn't been lying when I said I needed to prepare for a meeting with the Hokage. Little Naruto's payout was due at the time of his graduation and that was supposed to be with this round of graduates.

Ugh. I was not ready.

…

The next couple of days went by a little strange. I met up with Gai in the training grounds as usual but he was not acting like himself. He kept staring at me with this befuddled look on his face and hardly spoke unless it was to explain what we were going to do. He didn't hold back of course, Gai would never hold back in training.

Finally on the third day the silence came to an end when Gai declared he was falling behind on something and could I help him.

Confused I agreed. Looking back on it later, I should have run the other way; it would have at least saved me a few hours of being drug around like a rag doll.

…

After a run literally around Konoha we finally located his eternal rival Hataka Kakashi hiding in an alley behind a book.

Still confused I followed Gai as he proclaimed that it had been almost exactly nine months since their last challenge.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" He barely pulled the book off his face to uncover his one eye.

I had heard of Kakashi of course, who hadn't. He was younger than me but graduated early. We had never run any missions together before I had been benched so while I knew of him I didn't know him. But here he was, Gai's eternal rival.

I was drug from my internal mushing as Gai crushed me into his side in a one armed hug. "Gai…breathe…"

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL! AS OUR CHALLENGE YOU MUST STEAL AWAY FROM ME THE PRINCESS WHO WILL BE PLAYED BY MY SWEET BLOSSEM SAKI-SAN!"

Kakashi's now interested eye landed on me as I struggled against Gais unyielding grip for air. I had not agreed to this!

"I didn't know you had a "sweet blossom", hmm…, very well then," Kakashi put his book in his pouch and began to brush off imaginary dust, "One minute head start."

Gai took off. I was almost glad I didn't have the air to scream.

…..

Several confusing hours later I was seated across from Kakashi in a small tea shop miles away from a searching Gai.

"So you're the sweet blossom. I guess it's nice to finally meet you. I've been away for a while on a mission so we could not meet before now."

"Umm…does he really call me that to other people?" I began to fidget in my seat; this guy was so above me in skill I looked like a fresh faced academy student. "So you are Gai-sans eternal rival. He talks about you a lot. Gai has been helping me out a lot lately. I've been trying to get back into missions." I began to pick at a splinter on the table. "I'm not ready though."

"Oh? He told me about the mission you know. I saw him the afternoon you got back. Spoke highly of how you handled yourself. You were faced with an unknown and did well."

"It was still a failure. My contact was dead, probably before we even left Konoha. I didn't learn anything about who killed him or what he wanted. How was that a mission well done?"

"You returned. Your teammate returned. No one was injured. You walked into a situation that was already far out of your control and did well. For a C-rank turned B it wasn't all that bad." He looked up and out the window before giving me an eye crinkle. "Now my time is growing short but I do have one more thing to say. Gai has a good heart, please don't damage that. If your intentions are less than romantic let him know now before he gets attached."

He vanished just as Gai came busting in the door; before I could even reply.

"I have found you my blossom! Now where is the scoundrel that dared to take you?"

"Gone Gai, I think he felt your presence and vanished before he could take a beating." I replied dramatically, "But thank you my valent prince for coming to save me!" I stood and left enough for both our drinks on the table, the jerk had skipped out, before pulling Gai out into the street.

"Next time you want to rope me into a challenge could you give me more of a warning?

Smiling we ambled back to my apartment in a pleasant silence, my thoughts still on Kakashi's parting words. What did I feel for Gai? I know he is my friend and I thought him handsome, but was there something more developing? Just the thought of a romantic relationship took the smile from my face. If I let someone in like that again what would happen?

I didn't want to lose someone I love again, not after I had lost so much more than anyone would ever know. For the first time in a while I was afraid of what my own future would hold.

…

Author's' Note

…

So good news, I've been put back on eight hours for a while. I don't know how long that will last so we shall see.

As for Saki's sensei, it's a sore subject to her that will be revealed later. If anyone can guess though you can have a virtual cookie. :D

As I said earlier I'm not good with action stuff so I tried to gloss over it the best I could. I still feel it wasn't very good though. Sorry about that.

I'm going to try and start including more Canon in the next few chapters. Little Naruto is about to graduate.

Enough rambling! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if anything is glaringly wrong with it.

Love to all my favs, follows, and reviewers. You make the fandom world go round.


	5. About an Uzumaki

Disclaimer: I have not nor will I ever make any kind of anything off of any fanfiction I write and it will never belong to me.

Authors note at end of Chapter.

*Feeling warning? Maybe?

Ch.5

Late! I was so late to my meeting. I was getting crazy looks roof hopping as fast as I could toward the Hokage tower trying to hold all my papers in my one arm and not drop them everywhere, my still wet brown hair loose around my ears from a hasty shower.

I had slept late last night after I had been called into helping look for Naruto after he had stolen the forbidden scroll and found out this morning that he had passed his Genin exam due to extenuating circumstances.

If this was going to start out a pattern for this boys ninja carrier then I felt sorry for his sensei.

Skidding to a halt in front of the reception desk I breathed a sigh of relief to see all the Jonin sensei still waiting outside. I was not a late as I though, or if the complaining I heard was anything to go by then I was not the last one here.

Everyone was waiting on one Hataka Kakashi.

With relief I collapsed into an empty chair and began to straighten out my paperwork, if they were still waiting it was going to be a minute.

…..

Two hours later Kakashi finally wonders through the door. "Sorry I'm late, there was this little orange kitten that fell in the river and I had to rescue it but its owner was nowhere to be found so I went on a mission to return it."

I giggled slightly as everyone voiced their complaints and exasperation at being kept waiting.

All the soon to be sensei's were called into the Hokage's office as I waited outside. I would have a separate meeting after. The receptionist excused herself for lunch leaving me alone in the office.

It had been a long time since I had really thought of my own Sensei and Genin team. Poor Hisoka-Sensei, he really didn't know what to do with two lazy Nara and a book smart girl with no physical talent.

…

The door opening and people filing back out of the office brought me out of my thoughts.

I stood and looked at the Hokage standing in his door way with a smile on his face. "Saki-san, I believe you are next."

"Of course sir." I gathered my things and entered.

Sitting in the window looking dejected was none other than Hataka Kakashi.

"You? Really? I thought you never passed a team Kakashi-san?"

"They haven't passed yet. I haven't even met them yet." He huffed some more and hid behind his book.

"I take it the two of you have met?" The Hokage sat behind his desk with an amused smile and smoke curling around his head.

"Briefly Hokage-sama, I was placed in the middle of an interesting competition which has apparently become an ongoing thing." I turned to look at Kakashi, "You still owe me for that ramen by the way."

Laughing the Hokage interrupted. "I hope to hear the story another time, but we are here because of one Uzumaki Naruto. His parents left in your care two policies and an inheritance."

"Yes Hokage-sama, you have been helping to pay out the policies up until now."

"Yes. Naruto has graduated from the academy and after his placement on a full team will be considered a responsible adult. As such he will need to be read into the policies left by his parents. Unfortunately, due to the secrecy laws placed around his birth and heritage we cannot do this until he becomes Chunin causing some interesting legal issues. We are here to decide how much he can safely be told."

"While I can understand the secrecy behind his father, what about his mother? Can we safely give him his mother's name? He carriers her clan name after all. Basic info that is "closed" to all those under Genin rank if he asks why he didn't know until now. I heard through the ninja vine that he knows what he is now, since she held the same position maybe tie it in somehow? She left him an inheritance from the actual clan after it was destroyed that he is also supposed to inherit; how is that going to get worked in?"

"I think you are right that we can safely tell him of his mother. Since she was the previous holder of the Kyubi we will tie the secrecy into that as suggested. After his team test with his Sensei I Naruto will be called in for a meeting, I will break the news to him then and give him your office hours.'

"If he would be more comfortable I can set aside a Friday for him. I'm usually not in my office so I shouldn't have any unexpected drop in visitors. I can be there all morning. I always have plans for Fridays lunch so I can't stay late."

"I will tell him and have a message sent on when to expect him; for now, however, I will be turning him over to Kakashi here as his new Sensei."

"Mah…You talk as if he has already passed."

"I think you will find this team to be a surprise. I know one of them has surprised me already. Saki-san when you need anything concerning the young Uzumaki and Hataka-san is not around I will be glad to assist you, but I will ask you to contact him first if you can. Thank you for your continued help in the matter."

Rising from my seat I bowed low, "Of course Hokage-sama, thank you."

…..

According to the ninja gossip vine Kakashi passed his team, his first ever, and I received a message to expect one Uzumaki Naruto the following Friday morning.

I had unsealed and dusted off all the boxes containing what was left of the Uzumaki clan that had been left in my care and not locked in the Hokage tower for security reasons. I had general histories and family trees, recipe books and more than a few diaries.

Some of the stuff was singed around edges and still held the faint smell of smoke even after being sealed away for so long. The attack on the island had not been kind. Most of what I held was all that had been recoverable by the few Anbu teams sent in the aftermath.

Kushina had been crushed when they wouldn't let her go; I remember her talking about it. She cried when she handed it all over. Saying she had gotten what she could use out of it and could I please hold on to it just in case.

I was going to do it as a favor and not ask for a return, I could still remember the sting of losing everything I ever knew. At least she had something tangible to hold on to, some written in the hands of those she once held dear.

She taught me how to make my own sealing scrolls so I could keep all the stuff put up and safe. I could key them so that only a few people could open them. I cleaned out my then cluttered office and better secured all of my documents.

I was forever grateful for that gift.

I still held a few memories of my old life, the ones I didn't want to forget, learning to cook with my grandmother and growing things with my grandfather were always high on the list. Favorite recipes I had memorized from cooking them so many times now written down in my own cookbook. Maybe one day I would try some of them out on Gai, I had never cooked for him before.

…

A soft knock and my office door swinging open brought me out of my thoughts. I focused on a small orange clad boy proudly wearing the Konoha leaf on his forehead. I was careful to hold a neutral gaze as he shuffled in. For being a normally loud boy he was suspiciously quiet.

"May I help you?"

He looked unsure for all of two seconds before a grin broke out on his face. "Yeah are you the insurance lady? Old man Hokage sent me to you, said you had something for me left by my mom."

"Yes. Hokage-sama told me you would be coming by. I am Ishida Saki; if you would sit here we can go over a list of what is here and what you wish to do with it. As you can see there is quite a lot, but don't worry, most of it can be sealed back up in these scrolls. I can show you how when we are done."

He stared at the mountain of items stacked on my floor as he sat heavily in the chair, his eyes suspiciously moist. I ignored it as I came around my desk. "Your mother left this stuff with me a long time ago, many years before she passed. It is what was retrieved after her own family perished in the attack on her home village. As you are her decedent it is all yours now that you have graduated and become a Genin."

"She left all this for me?"

"Well of course she did." I decided to tell him something a little more personal, that might have needed to be left alone but his face was breaking my heart. "You know your mother came to visit me often, after she left this with me. I think she needed a safe place to grieve. The Hokage told you of her situation yes?" At his nod I continued, "Not many people knew what she was or what she did for this village, I remember when she came in after she found out about you, how excited she was that you were going to join her little family. In many ways I considered her a friend, even if I never saw her outside these walls. She was a proud kunoichi of the leaf and loved and protected you to her very last. I'm glad that I can finally share this with you."

It was a bitter sweet meeting that lasted well into the night as the boy finally broke down and sobbed in my office as we went through box after box of beautiful memories. I would have to find Gai in the morning and let him know why I didn't show for our weekly lunch date. I think he would understand.

….

Author's Note

…

So I'm really unsure during which war the Uzumaki clan was killed off, all the wiki says is during the war, there are three to pick from. Needless to say Saki has been holding onto this stuff almost as soon as she opened shop and is a little glad to be handing it over.

Saki's teacher now has a name! **Agent Bluejay** was right he was an Uchiha. You get all the virtual goodies! I couldn't find and existing Uchiha that I liked so I made one up and you can all probably guess when he died.

That's really all I have other than my continued adoration of all the people that actually like this story. You get me through all those late shifts at work!


	6. Daily Shenanigans

Ch.6

After the faithful meeting Naruto became a more permanent fixture in my life. Dropping by my office at least once a week just to chatter my ears off about how his missions were going. They sucked. How his training was going. Sensei is a lazy pervert. And how close he was to his dream. He will be Hokage one day Believe it!

It took him several weeks before he finally asked about my obvious injury.

Apparently he had said something about me to his teammates and the 'Teme' didn't believe that damaged goods could still be considered a ninja.

I paused in unboxing the lunch I had packet for the both of us and looked up at him, he refused to look back.

"Naruto, what does it mean to be a Shinobi of the leaf?"

He looked at me confused, "Well ninja are awesome and go on awesome missions to save princesses and stuff! Not these lame missions like painting fences that Sensei has us do."

"All new Genin take the same kinds of missions Naruto. They are used to help the people of this village and to show you how important it is to help those that need you; they are also useful tools to help you learn how to work with your team mates. Can you tell me about them? You said the girl is named Sakura yes? What is she good at?"

"Sakura-Chan is so pretty!"

"I didn't ask what she looked like; I asked what she was good at. What, as a ninja, does she stand out in?"

"Well, Sakura-Chan is really smart."

"That's good. What else?"

"Umm…"

"Naruto does Kakashi do any team building exercises with you?"

"He always shows up late and then barely sticks around for missions and then just leaves when we are done. He's lazy!"

A sinking feeling began to settle in my gut. "Has he shown you any new jutsu or worked on your taijutsu? Anything?"

"Nothing! All he does is read that stupid book!"

"I think that this is a discussion we are going to have to continue at another time Naruto. Until then just remember that being a ninja is much more than cool moves and saving princesses. It's about protecting something you care about. I got injured because I was protecting something I care about, my teammates. We got into some trouble and I did something risky that helped us escape, but it came at a high price. I lost my arm that day and almost lost my life before my boys were able to get me to our own sensei and help. It's true that many say I can no longer be a ninja, and for a while I no longer accepted any missions out of the village.

I have, however, found someone that was willing to help me overcome. He was kind enough to see me as something special and a ninja that still had use for the village. He has since taught me how to work with my limitations. This is another aspect of a Konoha Shinobi, we help each other. Gai-San is now another of my precious people and if you keep coming around like this I'm going to have to add you to that list as well." I have him a wide smile, "Now dig in!"

I pretended I couldn't see his unshed tears as we ate, all I could think about was Kakashi and how I was going to sic Gai on him for letting down my new little ball of sunshine and his team.

…..

Every day for the next week I commissioned special D-Rank missions and requested the help of Kakashi's team only. The people at the desk were worried at first saying that they had failed several missions already but I was having none of it.

I then proceeded to invite Gai over and explained how horrible Kakashi was being to his precious little genin. He showed up to my home and office when the team would be present invoking several ridiculous contests Kakashi was unable to get away from. I watched in amused silence as they fought over who could clean the most windows with their feet while standing on their hands.

My place had never been so clean and it was well worth the money spent.

Naruto and his team just watched in confused awe at how Konoha's Sublime Green Beast was equal parts ridiculous and endearing.

He then offered them special training with his own team if his eternal rival was falling short on his teaching duties.

When the week ended and I no longer had any chores I was forced to let them go about their merry way. Grinning and waving them out the door with promises of seeing them soon and to let me know if they ever need training tips. Gai stood next to me giving one of his bright smiles.

Kakashi proceeded to give me a poisonous look as he ushered his team out and to the training ground for the long awaited team building exercises.

…..

It was a few weeks later when Naruto come rushing into my office on a Thursday morning talking a mile a minute about an awesome new C-Rank mission his team was taking, something about guarding a bridge builder and traveling to the land of wave. He wanted to know if he could take some of those "Awesome storage seals" to carry all his stuff in.

A trip to his apartment I had him packed and ready for a month long C-Rank mission. I had to explain to him that he was going to need to take something more than instant Ramen because he might not always have hot water to make it with. And why did he not have any clean mission clothes?

I'm not even responsible for the boy and he gives me headaches.

After seeing him to the gates and grinning at Kakashi's dirty looks I wondered off to find Gai at the training grounds. My morning at the office had been interrupted and now I was feeling antsy and strangely motivated.

I found him on the usual grounds running his Genin raged with his workouts. It was his own way of expressing how much he cared for them.

"Gai-San, do you have room for one more?"

"Saki-San! I can always make room for you. I actually have something I've been wanting to try. I want you to work with Neji today."

Wondering over to where Neji was meditating under a tree I sat across from him and waited. The prickly pear was best to be waited on in silence. Little brat.

Finally he opened his eyes. "Gai-Sensei has requested that I watch you with my Byakugan while you try to mold chakra."

"It makes sense. Shall I begin by meditating or do you want me to just jump right in? Molding chakra has always been a little strange for me and got nearly imposable after my arm."

"You might as well just jump right in. I expect Gai-Sansei will want to join us shortly. He seems to moving faster than normal in his spar with Lee."

"Of course." I closed my eyes and began molding my chakra and holding it in my center before moving it around my body. Even after all these years it never wanted to mix right and had only become more unbalanced after I lost my arm. They say it shouldn't have made that large of a difference in the actual molding, only when I had to use hand signs for jutsu. It felt like oil and water for me.

"I can see what you mean. Has your chakra always been this unbalanced?"

"For as long as I can remember, a spiritual imbalance. I've never had much talent of Taijutsu so it only made it worse as I got older."

"If you continue your training with Gai-sensei it might get better. You really have no talent as a ninja though and should just go back to your paperwork."

I stared at him flabbergasted for a few minutes before he was suddenly kicked sideways by Gai.

"How unyouthful of you to say something about one of your fellow leaf ninja! I asked you to assist her in improving her chakra control…."

I didn't hear the rest as I sprinted out of the training grounds. Bratty Genin or not words tend to cut deep, and this was something I had been beating myself up over for a long time.

….

I had been hiding at home for several hours feeling like a child when there was a soft knock on my door.

"Saki-san?," It was Gai, "Are you home? I went by your office first and it was locked."

"I'm here Gai," I slipped off the couch and opened the door. "You can come in if you want."

"What Neji said was completely unforgivable and he will be apologizing when he sees you next. He was given extra training for the day with weights, with Lee and Tenten teaming up against him. He almost lost."

"It's okay Gai. I know I never was much of a ninja to begin with and now that I'm missing an arm it makes it almost imposable. I haven't done a single fire jutsu since it happened, I guess I'm lucky I can still roof hop."

"Stop it! You stop this right now. You are a good and useful ninja. You have unique talents that are outside of big flashy jutsu. You are amazing. I saw how good you are at trap setting on our mission and you've been using more of it in training, Tenten is going to be truly terrifying now that she can set traps. And you may not think so but you are getting good at the style of Taijutsu I have been teaching you. I wish you could see what I see!"

I stared at him for a few minutes, "You…think I'm amazing?"

He started to go red around the ears. "I do."

"I pulled him into a one armed hug and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're so sweet to me. I really don't deserve you. Now come on, I'm hungry." I quickly turned away from him and pulled him out the door before he could see how fire red my face had turned. I was defiantly falling for him now.

…

When Naruto's team returned I was surprised to hear how far from a C-rank it had become.

"A Mist nin? Like a real mist nin. One of the Seven Swordsmen? And your all alive!?" I was trying not to choke on my tea as Naruto recounted his tale from across my desk. I began to create new ways to ruin Kakashi's day without being implicated. Did I have enough money to buy out his favorite bookstore?

"….And then Sasukes eyes went all freaky while he fought and then we thought he was dead….."

I wondered if any of the Uchiha cats still visited Konoha….

"….and then Zabuza killed all of his henchmen before dyeing…"

Could I freeze his accounts? No that would just be cruel….

"…and then they named the bridge after me! It was so cool!"

"The Great Naruto Bridge. That does have a nice ring to it. Maybe I can get a mission out that way sometime and go see it for myself. I'm glad you all returned safe. I understand why you continued on the mission but you really should have called for backup, at the very least."

"But we were so awesome! I don't think we needed any backup!"

"Tell you what, I'm getting hungry and I didn't bring enough for the both of us. How about we go out and celebrate your first mission outside of the village?"

"Really!?"

"Of course! Now what do you want to eat?"

"RAMEN!" Naruto jumped up and grabbed my arm before dragging me out the door. He hardly let me lock up before we were off again down the street to a ramen stand that was giving of heavenly odors.

"Oh. I've been here before. Hataka still owes me."

"What was that Saki-san?" He gave me strange look as I was talking to myself again.

"Nothing Naruto, just commenting that I have been here before and greatly enjoyed it."

He smiled brightly as we entered the shop.

….

The next couple weeks went by in a familiar pattern. Work in the mornings followed by afternoon beatings on the training grounds. Gai did not allow Neji to continue helping with my training. I think he just didn't want Neji to be rude again. Naruto would visit during my office hours right around lunch time before I met up with Gai.

On Fridays I continued to work from home until lunch when Gai would call on me and take me somewhere to eat. This Friday however, I had a plan of sorts. I was going to cook.

I had pulled out my recipe book and been fretting over if he would even like it or not; the foods from my old life were a little strange compared to what people here eat. Savory southern cooking was not what people ate every day and some of the ingredients I couldn't even get. I had yet to find a good corn meal.

When Gai showed up Friday at lunch time instead of locking up and going out like usual I invited him in.

He stood at my door for a few seconds a little confused before I explained what I had in mind. His face blossomed into a bright smile. "I would be honored to eat a meal that you have lovingly prepared!"

I gave him a quick tour of my home before setting him up at the table with some tea while I finished up.

"I'm sorry it's not quite ready yet. Some of these dishes have to be started the night before so the flavors can get soaked up. It's going to be a little different from what you are used to I hope you don't mind."

"It smells wonderful so I'm sure whatever you are cooking will be just as good. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, no. I got it. Thank you. Actually, Over on the bar is a bottle of alcohol to go with dessert, can you put it in the fridge please?" That would also be the night I would learn, neither of us can hold our liquor.

…

Author's Note

….

So I really could have kept going but I don't like to make chapters too long.

Writing for me is a strange process, inspiration comes at strange times and once I get a chapter done I don't like to sit on it too long so sorry if it's not been edited very well. I was just excited to have gotten something written.

So wave mission has come and gone, finally. Naruto is starting to grow on her like a little fungus but she seems to be okay with it.

She's still dancing around a relationship with Gai. She didn't have many romantic relationships in her past life. She was always focused on her career so before she realized she was forty and left it up to if there is meant to be someone they will come along in their own time.

I'm still trying to find the best way to involve her in things naturally. I written, rewritten and deleted several things already because they seemed too forced. I usually bounce ideas off my brother but he's busy with school so that's been a no go.

If you're wondering what she cooked it's chicken and dressing. A good dressing is left overnight in the fridge to soak before being cooked the next day so it can take a while to cook. I do have a sort of recipe. A pinch of this and add that until you think it's enough sort of recipe that has been passed down in my own family if anyone is interested.

Anyways, enough rambling.

I love all of you guys! Your awesomeness fills me with motivation. Stay awesome.


	7. Papers and a Little Poison

Ch. 7

The Chunin Exams were here again and I was being frequented by members of the T&I division. Apparently Anko was part of the committee this year so they wanted to revamp all the old consent forms.

I didn't see much of Gai in the weeks leading up to the exams. I had to extend my office hours just so I could get all of the work done and not carry anything home. I still made time for my favorite orange ninja during lunch and my Fridays were still strictly days I worked from home. It only took a couple of interruptions at home for the desk Chunin in T&I to remember I was still a ninja and I did not like to be interrupted on my off days.

It was not until a week before the exams when Gai and Kakashi came knocking on my apartment door around lunch that I realized we had not been on a single date in six weeks. Lucky for them they were a welcome distraction. I hoped the exams went fast; I did not like the interruptions to my schedule.

"Hey guys! I wasn't expecting anyone today so I don't really have lunch made. Did you two want to go get something? I actually have a policy I need to drop off to have signed by one of the Akimichi BBQ restaurants. I am apparently doing insurance policies on homes and businesses now."

"We would love to join you my precious blossom! But Kakashi and I are also here on business!"

"Oh? You both have policies already. Do they need updating, I was sure I had everyone's up to date?" I locked up my door before we headed back to the street.

"Not for us," I looked up at Kakashi, "We are both entering our teams in the exams and will be sending them by to talk about getting policies of their own. All participating Konoha Genin will be required to sign with you."

"Really? That's new. That would explain why I've some many little people stopping by lately. I wonder why no one told me… Well you know Naruto already has a policy and Neji and Sasuke are already covered with their clan agreements so it will just be Lee and the girls I will need to see."

"About that…is their anyway I could include Lee and Tenten under my own policy, I feel I should be responsible for it as I am their Sensei and legal guardian until they become Chunin and can support themselves with their own income from missions and such."

"You should be able to. It gets tricky when they are Genin because technically they are adults, as long as they agree though I don't see it being a problem."

"Sakura still lives with her parents."

"That won't be an issue. Mini adults remember?"

"I'll send her to you then. We however need to get going. I was supposed to meet with my team this morning for training and a D-rank."

"But it's well after noon," I checked my watch, "Closer to two now. You know they won't make it very far in the exams if they are not learning anything. And here I thought I wouldn't have to request anymore D-rank missions." I feigned a resigned sigh. "I guess I will have to make a detour to the mission desk after all."

"It's not that! All the Jonin had an emergency meeting with the Hokage this morning! That's why Gai and I are still together instead of being with our teams. I even sent Pakune ahead to get their training started."

"Well are you not just the most dedicated," I looked up at Gai, "Best look out, he's making a move on your title of best Jonin Sensei!"

"MY ETERNAL RIVEL YOU WILL NOT BEST ME! WILL TRAIN MY STUDENTS TWICE AS HARD SO THAT THEY MY SOUNDLY BEAT YOU IN THESE EXAMS!" Much to my surprise Gai turned and scooped me up, "Come my blossom let us take care of your paperwork so that we may train until the dawn!

"Gai wait! I have work to do!"

He didn't listen. Instead I watched Hataka's shrinking form as Gai dashed toward the restaurant and ultimately the training grounds.

….

It was late that night before I finally stumbled through my door. I had somehow convinced Gai that I could not possibly stay and train all night as I had work early the next day. He seemed reluctant to let me go but relented after I promised lunch tomorrow.

I had turned on the shower and was getting some clothes together when I felt something come through my barrier seals. I had enough time to turn with a kunai in hand before I was attacked by three blank masked Anbu.

For a full second I felt flattered that they sent three after me, considering me abilities it was way overkill.

There was one long-range fighter that I was able to trap in a multilayer genjustu, he, or she, should be distracted long enough so I could come up with some kind of plan other than play dodge the kunai.

Speaking of, I dodged a kunai that sliced my left cheek and leapt into the living room and over my couch, they were not letting up. "Who are you!? What do you want?" I shouted at them, they remained silent.

I needed to get away. I was not able to keep up, I was still sore and exhausted from training and they both had the advantage of all their limbs. To my relief they seemed to have atrocious team work. The two kept getting in the way of each other and didn't seemed concerned if they got hurt, and neither of them had made a move to assist their trapped team mate. Maybe I could use this to my advantage.

I pulled some wire and explosive tags from my hip pouch. With some creative knot tying and lots more dodging, hiding, and switching with random objects I had a makeshift trap. I just hoped the landlord wouldn't be too pissed. I got everything set and made a break for the small window over my kitchen sink. This would literally be my only way out now.

I broke through the window and tumbled down into the street below, right in front of my old teammates who had just returned from a mission.

"Saki-Chan!" Daen pulled me to my feet "Wha-" BOOM.

They both jumped and pulled out weapons looking up at the smoke pouring out of my broken window.

I tensed, ready to continue fighting. But, after a few minutes, nothing happened. Confused, I came out of my ready stance and just stared at the smoke. No way had that taken them out.

Finally some real Anbu showed up along with other ninjas that happened to be in the area. I explained to the Anbu what had happened and they vanished to check it out. Breathing heavy I leaned on Maen and began to pull glass from off my clothes as he continued to look up at my window. "Saki," He said softly, "Are you alright?"

I gave a breathy laugh before replying. "Tired and confused but no serious injuries to report; just wish I knew what was going on."

I guess after giving my apartment a sweep the Anbu appeared back in front of me. "We did not see any of the enemy. They must have run when you were able to escape out into the street. We will need to close off your apartment for further investigation."

I nodded along. "Okay. I will find a place to crash for the night after I report into the Hokage. Thank you all for your assistance." They nodded and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

With Maen gripping my right arm and Daen practically gluing himself to my left side we slowly made our way to the Hokage tower. I could tell they were worried about me. Not only had I been targeted, it had happened within the village.

I could hear Daen talking to me; something about staying in the Nara compound. Extremely exhausted I was finding it difficult to stand and focus and began to stumble. The boys stopped and began to turn in the direction of the hospital. Just as my vision began to spot around the edges I saw a green blur and was swept into a pair of strong arms. At peace, I let myself pass out.

….

Gai POV

….

I had been on my way home when I heard the commotion. I had begun to run back the way I had come to see if I could be any assistance. When I arrived on the scene I was horrified to find Saki's apartment had recently been on fire from an attack. I was relived though when a neighbor informed me that she had gotten out and her old Nara team mates were escorting her to the Hokage tower.

Thanking the man for his help I quickly jumped to the rooftops and sprinted toward the large building.

I had only made it a few streets over when I spotted them. Leaping down, I swept her up just as she collapsed and passed out.

"What happened!?" I looked between the worried boys for some answers.

"Were not sure," one of them replied, "We were on our way to visit like we do after every mission when she came crashing out the window. No one followed her and the Anbu didn't find anyone. She said there were three masked assailants dressed as blank masked Anbu."

I looked down at her dirty face noticing a deep cut that was turning green around the edges with black spidering its way around the wound. "Poison! One of you will have to go to the tower and inform the Hokage, I'll get her to the hospital."

They nodded as we leapt in different directions. I just hopped it was nothing serious.

….

Saki POV

…

When I came to again I was greeted by a dim light coming from a bed side lamp and the soft sounds of rain hitting a window. I felt like I had been run over by an Akimichi in the expansion form. My everything hurt.

"So it lives." I heard a voice coming from the other side of the table.

I could hardly turn my head to see who I heard getting out of a chair, but was relieved when Kakashi came into view.

"You had us all worried you know. You've been out for three days." He helped me prop up on some pillows and poured me a glass of water.

After taking a sip I held the glass in my lap and looked up. "What happened? I remember the fight, but nothing after."

"You passed out on the way to the tower. Gai found you and your two teammates; he got you to the hospital. The kunai the got you on the cheek had been poisoned. They were able to extract some and found an antidote so you should be all good to go now, after some rest of course."

"Those masked ninja. Did they find them?"

"No. We have been unable to find them. Since you were able to get out they must have cut their losses and run. I'm guessing they figured the poison would kill you, so they had no need to pursue and possibly get caught in the open. Hokage-Sama is livid. We have no idea who could have been behind it and tensions are running high with all the foreigners in the village for the exams. They claim not to be behind it but we can't be sure. A blank white mask and black cloak are not exactly identifying features." He smiled at me. "Don't worry though; someone has been with you pretty much the whole time. It's been almost impossible to get Gai to go home and take a shower. He insists on doing his workouts and team training right here as well. I promised I would stay with you though so he relented in leaving for a few hours."

"Thank you, Kakashi-san, for staying with me. I know you have better things to do."

"Gives me a real reason to slack off," he grinned "Gai's been driving the nurses crazy. They can't get rid of him though. I think they will be glad to know you're awake, it means you should be able to leave soon."

….

Gai returned about two hours after I had woken up with students in tow. I could hear the shouts of youth from down the hall and then him getting berated by a nurse for being too loud.

He was surprisingly quiet though when he opened the door. I had lied back down and was turned to face the door. His face went through surprise followed by excitement to irritation as he noticed I was awake and then looked over at Kakashi who was hiding behind his book. "I asked you to send word if she woke up."

"I know, but you needed to have enough time to shower and eat before coming back. You wouldn't do anyone much good if you smelled like the Jonin break room."

Gai was quick to shrug it off when he noticed I was sitting up to great him. "I'm so happy to see you awake Blossom. I will admit you gave us all quite the scare." He sat on the bed and slid me into his lap. I leaned into him as he hugged me close.

I heard Kakashi clear his throat and start to herd Gai's students out the door promising to come back later.

After the door clicked shut Gai buried his face into my chin length hair, "I thought you were going to die," he said softly, "It took them forever to find the right antidote and they had to reopen the wound to draw out more poison." He sat up a little straighter and leaned me back placing a hand over my bandaged cheek. "They said it would scar."

I placed my hand over his, "I don't really care about a scar Gai. I'm just glad I got out."

He sighed and lay down on the bed, pulling me with him. Your apartment got trashed. Kakashi went in after Anbu finished their investigation and salvaged what he could. Most of your living room and bedroom was in pieces or burnt up. I'm sorry Saki-Chan, I left you and you were seriously injured. I shouldn't have left you alone after working you to the ground like I did. You were in no condition to fight."

I stopped him speaking with my hand, "Gai please, there was no way you could have known. No one would ever think to get attacked in their own village. I don't blame you so please don't blame yourself."

"I…will try. I'm just glad you are okay now."

We cuddled for a while before I fell back asleep, the rain still softly hitting the window.

…

Author's note

…..

Sorry this took so long. My schedule at work keeps changing. I've been on nights now for almost two and a half months and it has killed my motivation. I started taking a small notebook to work so I can jot down stuff during down time. I also started on something new but I'm not sure if I will post it. Needs some work.

Thank you for all the continued support. I appreciate everyone who has faved, followed, and reviewed. Stay awesome!


	8. Blossoming

Ch.8

The next morning I was released with orders for NO strenuous (evil nurse glare at Gai) activities, they did not want to see me back any time soon.

We slowly made our way back to my apartment; my mother would be meeting us there so I could go through what was left before heading to her place. It wouldn't be until after the exams that anyone could even get in the apartment to begin repairs.

I ambled along holding onto Gai, not really paying attention to my surroundings. My mind was still on what the Hokage had said when he dropped in right before my release.

I had not been the only target.

Three others had been attacked, all three were now dead; a carrier Genin working in vital records, A Chunin academy teacher, and a Special Jonin in the cryptology department. So far no one could find the connection.

I still didn't understand how I fit in all the madness. I knew it was worrying everyone though; Gai and Kakashi were taking turns with the twins on guard duty. I felt helpless under their constant monitoring, but it also helped me sleep easier.

If the three that had attacked me had been any more coordinated or my seal had not alerted me I would have died. I sent a silent thank you prayer to Kushina for teaching it to me.

"Ryo for your thoughts?"

I glanced up at Gai, he was concerned. It was more than the look he was giving me. His smile was a touch less vibrant, his grip on my arm was almost too tight; I had not heard one exclamation of youth since I had woken up. It bothered me.

"Gai, are you okay?"

"Of course blossom."

"Hmm…them why do I not believe you?" I stopped us in front of my apartment. "We can come back to that later. I have work to do."

…

A couple hours later I left my destroyed apartment behind, clutching a few scrolls and head to my mother's home for dinner. It had been as bad as Gai said. I would need all new furniture, and hardly any of my clothes had survived. I almost cried in relief when I found my cookbook still in its drawer, singed around the edges but otherwise unharmed.

Gai was attempting to act his usual self, regaling my mom with an awful rendition of me in training. He made me seem better than I was. She had invited him over for curry of course; she never missed a chance to feed people, all the better if the person was my, boyfriend? Guy friend? I wasn't really sure what to call him; we hadn't really made anything official. I think I needed to fix that, tonight. Maybe it would snap him out of his funk.

As we approached the house I saw a mop of familiar silver hair waiting at my mother's front gate. "Oh good! I was afraid he wouldn't get my invitation." Mother began to wave franticly, "Hello Hataka-San! I'm so glad you came!"

After polite greetings we all piled into the house, shucking shoes and not managing to step on anyone before piling into the living room. The whole house smelled of curry and comfort and I could feel myself relaxing as I sunk into the couch cushions.

I snorted as I heard my mother "chatting up" Kakashi and Gai in the kitchen; she was fishing for information. What happened to me had been classified. They covered up what they could and fudged what they couldn't with some well-placed stories.

Mother was pissed that they couldn't tell her anything. All she knew was that I had been badly injured, my apartment was unlivable and I had to go into hiding for a while.

It was being circulated that I was going to stay with my old teammates in the Nara compound, but that was a lie. They were using it as bait to try and draw out my attackers.

In reality I didn't know where I was going to stay, probably the office, then I could get some work done. Once I activated those seals no one was getting in, at least not in the form they intended.

At the moment I couldn't bring myself to care, I clutched my cookbook and attempted to become one with the couch.

….

Dinner had been a lively affair; Gai berating Kakashi for wearing his mask at the table and mother "trying" to sneak a peek. She tried in the spirit of the game but everyone knew they would never be fast enough.

After dessert mother retired early so she could open shop in the morning. Kakashi left not long after not wanting to overstay his welcome; leaving me alone again with Gai to walk me to my office.

I had just started out the door when he stopped me with a gentle tug, "Saki," I looked up at him in confusion, "Where are you going?"

"Oh. Well, I can't stay here and I can't actually go to the Nara compound so I was going to just sleep in my office."

He looked at me baffled. "Your office?"

"It has a couch," uncomfortable but so not the point. "What else am I supposed to do?"

He looked down and mumbled something.

"What?"

"I said you could stay with me." I could tell from the light coming out the door how flushed his face was.

"Oh…" I could feel my own face heating up.

"I…can't stand the thought of you being alone. Please Saki; will you stay with me?"

"Oh Gai, I love you." I slapped my hand over my mouth. The traitorous words had just tumbled out! I wanted to melt into the ground out of mortification.

If his shocked look was anything to go by that was not the answer he had been expecting.

He recovered before I could stutter out something and run, swiftly pulling my hand from my face before his lips crashed into mine.

I felt myself go into overdrive as my body responded to his and I found myself kissing back, as fast as it had begun though the kiss ended when he pulled me into a tight hug. "I love you to Saki," I heard him whisper into my hair, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Come on," he leaned me back a little and looked into my face, smiling brightly, "Let's go home."

We vanished in a swirl of leaves.

…..

I have found, that one of the good things about only having one arm is that I can lie on my left side and not have anything in my way. This morning was a bit different though.

I woke up a little confused and finding myself with two more arms then necessary, in a bed I was unfamiliar with, and looking at a patch of wall I didn't know.

The confusing only lasted about two seconds when what happened last night came rushing back and I felt my whole body heat up in a blush.

I had gone and made things very official with Gai. While I was not exactly new to the art of love making it had been a very long time and I found myself still slightly mortified that someone other than a medic had seen me without my clothes on.

After shimming out of his arms I scrambled around the room looking for anything to wear. I found some pants, mine, and a shirt, not mine, (had Gai always been this broad?) before tripping into the bathroom.

After washing my face in the sink I sighed into a towel that smelled exactly like Gai before looking into the mirror and giving a squeak. Looking back at me was my old Sensei, throat slash and all.

I felt the blood drain from my face as he opened his mouth as if to speak. The moment quickly vanished though when I heard Gai knock at the door.

"Saki? Are…are you okay?"

I couldn't' speak. It had been years since Sensei had haunted me while awake. I felt frozen.

"Saki!?" I could hear the worry in his voice growing.

I needed to do something, say something, anything! Something. I wretched the door open and crashed into him, squeezing the best I could with my arm.

"Saki? What wrong? What happened? Did I…do something wrong?"

"No, Gai! I think you have been the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. I…I love you so much and I don't even know when It happened. I don't think you could ever do anything wrong."

I felt him begin to relax as I spoke, some of the stress from the past few days melting away.

"Now," I tapped him on the nose, "I desperately need a shower and I know you have to be starving as well, so could you scrounge us some breakfast since I don't know where anything is in the kitchen yet?"

He smiled brightly. "Of course! I shall have breakfast ready before you get out of the shower or I will do 500 sit-ups before you finish eating!" He dashed off into the kitchen.

I gave a sigh of relief before slowly making my way back into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Thankfully the mirror stayed free of dead Uchiha for the rest of my stay in the bathroom.

….

After breakfast Gai walked me to my office, he had to get back to his students. I could tell he was reluctant to leave me but trusted that I would be safe enough until he met me for lunch.

I gratefully made my way into my quiet and slightly dusty office and sank into my chair. I was so far behind and the exams were due to start next week!

I got up and made a large pot of coffee and began working through the pile of files on my desk. I hoped they found whoever attacked me. I was going to give them over to Anko for making me behind on my work.

…..

The rest of my day went by uneventfully. Gai met me for lunch in my office before leaving me again to work, then came back at closing time to walk back with me.

The next couple of days followed the same pattern. The bait at the Nara compound was never taken and no more attacks within the village happened.

With relief, everyone turned their attention to the next morning and the beginning of the Konoha Chunin exams.

...

Author's Note

...

*hides behind bushes*

Insomnia during the holiday has produced this...soooo...yeah

Please enjoy!


	9. Assurance

Ch.9

The morning before the Chunin exams was hot and cloudless. Despite the setback of the hospital stay I managed to get my final stack of forms to the tower and filed in time. Today however, I was taking a self-appointed vacation day. After all the running around getting ready I needed to rest. Absentmindedly I ran my hand over the small bandage still on my cheek. I hoped the exams didn't attract any more excitement for me.

I had visited Kakashi's team early that morning; they had been playing an elaborate game of tag with his nin-kin. I left their gifts under a tree along with some lunches I had put together. Three first-aid kits; you never knew when one would come in handy, and while I couldn't tell them anything about the exams, I could still help in my own way. I waved to Kakashi as I went to find Gai and his team, I had promised to meet them at the usual training grounds. He gave me a jaunty wave and an eye smile, Naruto screaming in the background as a dog came bursting out of the ground and latched onto his arm.

….

For once Gai was not running his team into the ground, they weren't even on the training ground. Confused I placed his team's gifts on a rock, also first aid kits, and went hunting. Standing next to the rock, I relaxed and let what sensory skills I had take over. I never was much of a tracker but I could pinpoint chakra signals when I focused on it. Letting old instincts take over, I closed my eyes and waited.

It took longer than I wanted but I was finally able to pick up on a signal. I realized almost instantly that I was being used for a training exercise. Tenten was hiding somewhere to my right, Lee straight ahead, Gai wasn't even trying to hide so I ignored him completely. Neji was the only one I couldn't find. Smirking I knelt and placed my hand flat to the ground. I could still use some earth techniques my teammates had taught me to find people.

As soon as my chakra activated I could feel everyone. Gai's chakra began to vibrate in excitement; he was close to me and watching. Tenten was growing nervous and Lee impatient the longer I stood in one spot. Neji I found several paces behind Tenten, also getting impatient. Brushing my hand down my pants I started off towards Gai, ignoring his students in favor of a game of my own.

As soon as I left the clearing for the trees Gai joined me on the ground with a slightly puzzled look on his face. "Are you not wanting to train today?"

"I already found them, were you wanting me to peruse? Neji was the only one I really had to look for. He's gotten better at masking his chakra." I slipped up next to him and pulled him in close, "I had something a little more fun planned for today, if you catch my meaning." With that I drug him down and kissed him hard.

As soon as he began to kiss back I heard muffled squawking behind me from Tenten. "Sensei!" I pulled away and laughed as all three joined us under the trees.

"That was much easier than I thought." I gave Gai a sly grin before turning around to face his students. "Found you!"

"What?" Lee looked at me confused.

"Why should I bother flushing the three of you out when I can make you come to me? Faced with having to see your sensei in a romantic situation instead of training you all acted to intervene. An old trick and you all fell for it." Linking my arm with Gai I began pulling him out of the training grounds. "Come on, you own me food now. Your gifts are wrapped on that rock over there." I nodded in the vague direction I had left the presents. "Good luck tomorrow!"

Gai gave a booming laugh as he followed me out of the grounds and to my mother's dumpling shop.

…

The morning of the exams found me cocooned in blankets on Gai's bed. He had left a few hours ago to meet his students but I still couldn't bring myself to get up. I still couldn't believe I was here, in his bed. Had someone told me a year ago that I would not only be involved in a relationship, I would have made several new friends, I would have called them crazy. I didn't do anything other than professional relationships; of any kind, at least not since sensei died, I was afraid to get close to anyone else.

I had yet to talk to Gai about it; the one thing that haunts me to this day. Seeing his neck ravaged and front soaked in his own blood, already blue in death. I shivered at the memory and buried my face in Gai's pillow, letting his sent calm me a little. I didn't have to be anywhere for a while yet. I would have to collect the waivers from the forest and get them filed at the tower. Other than that though everyone would be waiting around until the three days are up. I seriously hoped none of the special exam policies would need to be paid out. Death was always a possibility during the exams, made me glad I had been field promoted.

After lazing around for a few more minutes I finally got up and dressed before heading out. The day promised to be boring with Gai holed up in the forest tower with the rest of the Sensei's, I knew there was no way his team would not pass the first exam.

I stopped by my mother's shop to visit and have breakfast before making my way to my office, there was always plenty of work to catch up on.

….

When the exams ended on the third day I was surprised to receive one of Gai's tortoises summoning me to the hospital as quick as I could manage.

With my heart in my throat I leapt across the roofs of Konoha until the hospital came into view. Rushing inside I was met with a tearful Tenten who began dragging me off toward surgery. She explained that at the end of the forest trial they had had an elimination round and Lee had fought a monster. If Gai had not stepped in he would have died and now it looked like he might never be a ninja again. I felt my heart constrict at the news. I knew all about carrier ending injuries.

When we finally reached the waiting area Gai stopped his pacing and wrapped around me, his tall frame leaning into me as if he could no longer support himself.

"He'll be fine." He kept muttering under his breath. I knew he was speaking more to himself than me.

…

It was hours later than Lee was brought out and placed into a room. We were only allowed to visit briefly and then shooed out as he was still under and would not awake until tomorrow at the earliest.

We walked Neji home first; he had remained silent throughout the whole ordeal and kept giving me strange searching looks. He thanked us quietly before letting himself into the compound.

I was almost afraid Tenten would not want to go home, living alone as she did. But when we reached her apartment building she gave me a determined nod and marched off, back straight and head high.

When Gai and I reached his apartment he wrapped around me again almost as soon as the door locked behind me and the wards settled into place, kissing me fiercely, as if he depended on that kiss for air. I knew he was searching for reassurance, and I had no problems giving it to him as I pulled him to the bed. Not once did I let him go that night.

….

The next morning saw us all back at the hospital. Lee had awoken and seemed to be in good spirits. He did not seem to be deterred in the least about his injuries and was determined to keep training, much to his nurse's horror. She had already found him doing sit-ups in bed.

Unfortunately I could not stay long; I had been called to the tower. So after ruffling Lee's hair and giving Gai a quick kiss I made my way over to visit with the Hokage.

…..

When I finally left late that evening I was tired, hungry, and a little depressed. I could already see the mountain of paperwork that would be piled on my desk come morning. There had been several deaths and a few maiming's during the second exam, all of which I now had to deal with. More than a few involved other countries. Luckily I only had to deal with what was laid out in the contracts signed when they entered the village. It was the ones involving Konoha ninja that had me upset. I decided to deal with Lees first, at least I would feel more productive once I got him in order. His injuries were going to require long term care.

The sun was just setting as I let myself into the apartment, Gai's sandals were by the door and I could hear his soft snore coming from the bedroom. With a soft smile I took a hot shower and then eased myself into the room. Gai had immediately woken when I stepped into the bedroom, but just scooched over and pulled me into him when I joined him under the covers. With a sigh he buried his face in my short hair and fell back into a deep sleep.

I gave a contented hum as I felt myself falling asleep, lulled by the warm mass surrounding me.

…..

Author's Note

…

Oh my gosh. I have no idea why this chapter was so hard for me to write. The Chunin Exam Arc is just, ugh. And I don't want to retell the exams word for word because that's boring and been done a million times. But the Third exam is coming up and I'm dreading it honestly. So please everyone be patient with me.


End file.
